


【贺红】遗愿清单（16）

by Espring_sword



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword
Kudos: 17





	【贺红】遗愿清单（16）

16  
莫关山醒来时身边的床铺上没有人，窗帘拉得严丝合缝，他不知道自己究竟睡了多久，没有吃药居然能睡的那么沉，他有些惊讶，但一想到贺天大概已经走了，突然又低落了起来。  
莫关山缓慢下床，拉开窗帘，天气很好，冬天的阳光带着冷色调的明亮。  
床头柜上的手机已经不见了，莫关山低头找了一圈没找到自己的衣服，赤身裸体进了浴室。  
他看向镜子，似乎因为睡的比较好，他的气色看上去好了一些，至少不那么憔悴，一夜过去，身上的红痕也消了大半，只是膝盖上的淤青还有些痛感。因为病症，莫关山的关节偶尔也会感到疼痛，他稍稍活动了一下，低头洗漱，回到次卧找了T恤裤子套上，转身下楼。  
楼梯下到一半，莫关山的脚步猛地一顿，他看见那分明应该已经走了的人就坐在客厅沙发上，叼着烟低头看手里的平板。  
听到响动，贺天抬头看了一眼，又接着处理平板上的工作邮件。  
莫关山沉着气一步步走过去，直到走到茶几边，贺天才放下平板电脑，在烟灰缸里按灭烟头，起身往餐厅走，到了餐厅门口，见莫关山愣在原地没有跟上来，他轻轻皱眉道：“不过来？”  
莫关山确实睡了很久，已经是午饭时间，长饭桌上摆放着丰盛的菜肴，容器都带着云港名餐馆的标志，显然刚送来没多久，还冒着腾腾热气。  
贺天先行落座，自顾自盛了一碗汤。  
莫关山站在门口看了一会儿，才慢慢走进去，在贺天正对面的椅子上坐了下来。  
在看到贺天的时候他有一瞬间的惊喜，随后又被更大的疑惑所取代，他看着面前的碗筷，眉头习惯性皱起，半晌才犹豫问道：“你的工作呢？”  
贺天夹了一筷子菜，随口道：“今天可以晚一点，怎么？碍着你了？”  
闻言莫关山移开视线，拿起了筷子。  
贺天抬眼看他，片刻后放下了手里的筷子，突然问道：“怎么瘦了这么多？日子有那么不好过？”  
莫关山动作一顿，他低头把筷子上的青菜送进嘴里，嚼完吞下去，才开口道：“穷人的日子各有各的苦，瘦点也没什么。”他抬眼直视对面好整以暇的贺天，“再加上没出过远门，有点水土不服，睡的不太好，等习惯了大概也就好了。”  
他的脾气真的比以前沉了很多，贺天原本打算直接问他把钱花到哪里去了，但转念一想，人活一世，本性难移，莫关山十有八九不会坦白，也无所谓，他已经在查了。  
贺天打量着莫关山，见他的脸色确实比之前好了一些，便也不再追问。  
两人沉默吃着，期间贺天接了两个电话，在挂断第三个电话后，贺天放下筷子起身，刚要出餐厅门时他想起什么似的回头道：“二楼起居室有药箱，身上的伤自己涂药，别下次脱了衣服扫我的兴。”  
说完他抬了抬下巴示意桌上的菜：“都吃了，我养个情人还把人弄得皮包骨头的，传出去多难听。”  
贺天大步出门，等莫关山反应过来小心翼翼跟出去，庄园的大门已经合上了。  
莫关山慢吞吞回到餐厅的椅子上坐下，看着桌上的几个大补硬菜，突然想起昨夜贺天问他那句是妾还是偷。  
婚戒一直戴在贺天手上，他和他的妻子感情一定很好吧，虽然莫关山只在夜色中远远看过一眼，但一眼也就足够了，她很漂亮，气质温婉，跟贺天很般配。  
莫关山拿筷子的手微微抖了起来，再待一小段日子吧，快过年了，是偷也好，妾也好，再待几天就好。  
他盛了一碗参鸡汤，别太难看了，他对自己说。

风行已经开始放年假了，但贺天仍旧忙碌，下午从合作伙伴的高尔夫球局上出来，他接过特助递给他的手机，坐进车里，回完几个必要消息，他心中一动，抬头问道：“莫关山的事开始查了吗？”  
特助坐在副驾上，回头道：“上午我已经派人去了。莫先生到云港的时间不长，他之前应该一直待在G市，从这里过去来回最快也要两天，目前还没有实质性的进展。”  
贺天点点头，正打算收起手机的时候，他突然想起莫关山先前那一系列的态度，总觉得说不出来的怪异。  
他沉吟片刻，对特助道：“今天把剩下的工作交接一下，你亲自去一趟G市，务必把过去五年莫关山的一切都查清楚。”  
特助领命，贺天看着他道：“辛苦了，等事情结束，给你放个长假。”

之后的两天里，贺天都辗转于各种年末酒会，没有再去过庄园。  
除夕那天中午，贺呈从德国飞回了云港，贺家老宅里忙忙碌碌，各宗室旁支都集中到了主院里，下午贺天也同席璎一起回到了宅子。  
焚香祭祖后，晚宴开席。  
贺天坐在贺呈旁边，饭没吃几口，酒已经喝了好几轮。宴席散时已是深夜，管家指挥着佣人们撤了桌子点起炭火，兄弟二人按着规矩留在正厅守岁。  
贺天坐在沙发上，贺呈在他对面，懒懒靠着沙发背，视线不知道落在什么地方，两人沉默着，相对无言。  
空腹喝了太多酒，贺天只觉得胃里烧的慌，他看了一会儿面前燃烧的炭火，起身出了正厅的门。  
回廊外常年种着各色植物，冬开寒梅夏长芍药。云港的冬天一向短暂，枝头的梅花已经开始凋谢，有几株伸进了回廊里还没来得及修剪，贺天站在枯枝旁偏头点烟。  
他还记得那个除夕，他从噩梦中醒来，看到莫关山趴着睡在他的床边。他有时会想那究竟是真的还是假的，莫关山那些看似别扭的关心和照顾，真的只是为了钱吗？  
他皱着眉轻轻呼出一口烟雾。  
贺呈不知何时也出来了，站到贺天身边，贺天看了他一眼，把手上的烟盒递了过去。  
贺呈看了看，抽出一根，凑近，就着贺天烟头的火星点燃。  
贺天以前一直不明白贺呈为什么总是不苟言笑，几年里逐渐接手集团的工作，他才慢慢知道把整个家族的兴衰扛在肩上其实并不是一件轻松的事。  
他已然能够理解贺呈当初的立场。  
贺天看着不远处的几朵梅花，突然开口道：“哥，莫关山从你那里究竟拿了多少钱？”  
贺呈闻言微微挑眉，他记得这个名字，因为那个少年对他说过一句话，他至今记忆犹新。  
贺天显然还忘不了五年前的那段经历，他只是没想到贺天能忍这么久才跟他开口。  
贺呈没有立刻回答，时间太过久远，他早已经记不清了。  
没得到答案，贺天也不着急，他看向贺呈：“吃饭的时候你看了三次手机，这么在意？是谁？”  
贺呈沉默看着细碎的烟灰落到梅花树根，半晌开口道：“我的随行翻译。”他伸出二指直接将烟头捻灭，“忘了，回头我让财务查查。”  
说完，贺呈转身回正厅去了。

十二点过后守岁结束，贺呈回了房间，贺天不和席璎一起住，他回房间拿了外套要走，席璎叫住他说：“我也一起。”  
坐上车，贺天问她去哪儿，她说回自己家。她最烦贺家这些古板的规矩，但又不能甩手就走，好歹也是人家明面上的二当家夫人，样子总还是要装一装的。  
贺天打灯转向，汽车驶出宅门，席璎开了半扇车窗，夜风凌冽，吹得她神清气爽。她瞥了一眼沉默开车的贺天，随口问道：“你打算什么时候跟我爷爷提离婚的事？”  
贺天闻言扭头看她，眼中带着讶异。  
席璎：“你不是一直在琢磨这个吗？”她笑得有几分狡黠，“别小看女人的直觉。”  
她指了指自己，又指向贺天，“我是工具，而你是利益，都是些冷冰冰的东西，你跟你哥这两年不是已经站的很稳了吗，我要是自己说了管用，还用等你斟酌权衡？”  
贺天漆黑双眼盯着面前的山道，片刻后诚恳道：“抱歉。”  
席璎：“接受你的道歉。虽然我觉得这没什么可抱歉的，” 她把手臂伸出车窗，山风纷纷在她掌心调头，“咱们这一代一代的人不都是这样？一成不变的，人生不过百年，我自觉没能力撼动这些根深蒂固的东西，倒不如尽情做自己喜欢的事。反正席贺两家姻亲关系已经结了，别人我不知道，我的品牌是会一直跟你们合作的。”  
进入市区，前方信号灯转红，贺天踩下刹车，扭头朝席璎道：“谢谢。”  
席璎眨眨眼：“不客气。”她顿了一下，“对了，他呢？你今晚不去找他吗？”  
贺天闻言，面色渐渐沉了下来，绿灯亮起，汽车再次动了起来。  
席璎对他这种低气压早已经见怪不怪，自顾自道：“你从见他第一眼开始视线就一直在他身上，我跟你待了这么几年还从来没有见你那么专注地看过一个人。那时候我就知道他对你不同寻常。”  
窗外路灯节节掠过，她看向贺天：“他叫什么名字？”  
贺天眉头一直紧拧着，沉默了很久才开口答道：“莫关山。”

席璎下车，贺天调转车头，除夕夜跨海大桥上空空荡荡，他把驾驶室的车窗打开，海风轰隆隆吹了一路，下桥后黑色辉腾朝着庄园的方向开去。  
贺天到的时候，一楼的客厅里还亮着灯。他把车停进车库，开指纹锁的时候眉头仍旧轻轻皱着。  
门一开，原本坐在客厅沙发上的人突然站了起来，脸上明明白白写着惊讶两个字，他看着贺天走进来，半天愣愣问出一句：“你……你怎么来了？”  
他知道今天是团圆的日子，贺天是不可能来的，但他还是一早起床去市场，回来做了一桌子的菜。他自己其实根本没什么胃口，但又实在想念，他看着面前丰盛的菜，掏出手机的时候才想起他没有贺天的联系方式。  
春节晚会已经播完了，听到指纹锁的声音的时候，他正坐在沙发上发呆。  
贺天看着他：“坐在这干什么？不睡？”  
莫关山眼神飘了飘，他太紧张了，一时竟然找不出话来回答。  
贺天走到茶几边，莫关山闻到了他身上的酒气，急忙接道：“你喝酒了？要吃点东西吗？”  
贺天的胃确实一直不怎么舒服，被他这么一问，不由觉出饿来了，他脱了外套随手扔到沙发上，点了点头。  
莫关山扔下一句你等等，转身就往餐厅走。  
贺天看得奇怪，不是应该去厨房吗？  
他抬脚跟上去，刚到餐厅门口就愣住了。  
桌子上摆满了菜肴，除了已经凉透了之外，都还是刚刚出锅的样子。  
莫关山端起砂锅，一转身看见贺天就站在门口，他动作一顿，随即移开视线道：“你先坐吧。”  
说完他低头侧身，在贺天审视的目光中出了餐厅。  
贺天慢慢坐上长饭桌旁的椅子，看着满桌的菜，眉头越皱越紧。  
片刻后莫关山回来了，他从砂锅里盛出一碗热气腾腾的莲子排骨汤，放到了贺天面前：“太晚了，吃太多也不太好，这个我做的清淡，喝了应该能舒服一些。”  
贺天看着面前的小碗，排骨汤色泽清透，汤里的油星显然已经被人为撇去了，散发着阵阵莲子的清香。  
贺天一言不发，把碗里的小勺拿出来，端起了碗。  
莫关山坐到贺天对面的椅子上，最初的惊喜已经被疑惑所取代，他看着低头一口一口喝汤的贺天，满肚子的疑问。  
他没有回家吗？  
他的妻子呢？  
莫关山看着贺天，丝毫没有察觉自己放肆的目光。  
贺天能感觉到，莫关山的视线一直在他身上，他放下喝了一半的汤碗，从旁抽了张纸巾擦了擦嘴，直直看向莫关山。  
莫关山一愣，随即问道：“怎么了？不好喝吗？”  
贺天：“你之前说，让我不要走。”  
莫关山心头一跳，他原以为贺天根本不会在意。  
“这句话我想了很久，一直没能想明白。”贺天轻轻眯起了锋利的双眼，极具探究意味地盯着莫关山脸上的表情，“你该不会是，还喜欢我吧？”  
这么多年过去了，莫关山依旧不会掩饰自己的慌乱，他僵在椅子上，神情与当初贺天发现那首曲子时的如出一辙，餐厅暖色调的灯光令他的脸色看上去十分红润，而他的耳尖也早已经泛起了红。  
贺天起身一步步走过去，莫关山双手紧握成拳，却无法挪动半分。贺天的身影越来越近，他俯下身，一手撑着桌面一手撑着椅背将莫关山困在方寸之间。  
莫关山根本无法面对贺天，他垂头看着脚下的阴影，感觉心脏就快要蹦出胸膛。  
贺天身上那苦涩的芳醇紧紧包裹着他，他浑身发软，混乱的脑海中浮现出了很早以前心理医生问过他的那个问题。  
是，为什么不能主动面对呢？你不是喜欢他吗？你不是真的很喜欢他吗？  
莫关山突然抬头，颤抖的双手搂上了贺天的脖颈，闭着眼吻了上去。  
贺天几乎是下意识地往后躲了一下。  
莫关山一僵，仍旧保持着仰头的动作，贺天看着他的眼神，有一瞬间他觉得莫关山马上就要哭出来了。  
莫关山呼吸急促，连瞳孔都开始微微发颤，他似乎下定了很大的决心，再一次上前索吻。  
他们其实已经接过很多次吻，但莫关山从没主动过。他含着贺天的下唇轻轻吮吸，动作因为紧张而有些僵硬，试探却又带着明显的渴望。  
贺天着实愣住了，这显然超出了他的预计，他看着莫关山专注的样子，眼神慢慢变了。  
他其实无法拒绝莫关山。他心里有块地方始终空着，在经年累月沉默而反复的爱恨中，逐渐变幻成了一个独属于莫关山的形状，亟待填补，只此唯一，仿佛地心对世间生死万物的绝对吸引。  
他是他的万有引力。  
一吻结束，莫关山从椅子上起身，犹豫着牵起了贺天的手。  
贺天任由他带着，上楼进了主卧。  
莫关山让贺天坐在床边，他跪在贺天胯间，解开了贺天的裤链，捧着那半硬的yangju轻舔。  
他们谁也没有说话，无声地，沉默地做&爱。  
相较于下身传来的感受，莫关山大胆又羞怯的模样反而更能刺激到贺天，他呼出一口滚烫的气，伸手捏住莫关山的脸颊，怒胀的yin茎从莫关山口腔里退了出来。  
莫关山会意起身，一件件脱下了身上的衣服，他依旧削瘦，但身上的淤青都已经散了。  
他攀着贺天的肩慢慢跪坐上去，没有扩张的穴口被撑得发胀，贺天似乎也很辛苦，但他却一动不动，只是皱眉看着莫关山，眼神深邃非常。  
莫关山扶着贺天的肩头作支撑，上下摆动，却也不再靠近分毫，他的下身早已经翘起来了，头部流出汁液。  
贺天看了一会儿，伸手过去握住，反复撸动。  
莫关山浑身发颤，他难耐地停下了动作，垂着头，看见贺天手指上那枚婚戒正在光影中闪闪发光。  
眼泪开始汇集，莫关山再次动了起来，阳ju随着开拓越顶越深，到达那隐秘的最深处时，莫关山发出一声啜泣似的呻吟，全身脱力倒进了贺天怀里。  
贺天终于大发慈悲，揽住他的后背开始向上顶弄，而后转身把他放到床上，再次压了上去。  
贺天的动作比以前慢了很多，不够缠绵，却难得温柔。  
他按着莫关山，一边干他一边在他耳边一遍遍问：“是不是喜欢我？嗯？是不是还喜欢我？不是要去做正常人吗？还喜欢我做什么？”  
莫关山与贺天戴着婚戒的手紧紧交握，他顺从地张开双腿缠着贺天，不停用唇舌寻求他的温度，小声回答：“喜欢。”  
他高兴得快要流泪，因为贺天愿意同他合奸。  
贺天被他这副样子刺激得连呼吸都有些颤抖，他喘着粗气直起身缓解冲脑的快感，下一刻莫关山立马追上来央求道还要。  
俯下身时贺天沸腾的脑中闪过一丝疑虑。  
莫关山真的变了很多，怎么会变成这样？

第二天贺天起的很早，年初一贺家有宗族会议，他得回老宅去。  
莫关山蜷缩在他怀里，脸颊因为温度而微微有些发红。察觉到身旁的动静，他无意识伸出手臂抱住了贺天的腰。  
贺天等了一会儿，把莫关山拉开，翻身下床。  
莫关山还是醒了，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看到贺天在床边穿衣服。  
他起身轻轻问道：“你要走了吗？”  
贺天闻言回身看他，点了点头。  
他垂下头，一会儿又抬起头来小声问道：“那你今晚……还来吗？”  
贺天轻轻挑眉，他沉默着把领带抽出结扣，片刻后回了一个嗯。

贺家老宅里絮絮叨叨到下午，贺天听得一个头两个大，好不容易撑到管家来问是否开饭，他才得空出正厅到院子里来抽根烟。  
口袋里的手机响了，是特助打来的。  
贺天眉头一凛，夹着烟按下了接听键。  
特助：“贺总，有进展了。”  
贺天：“说。”  
特助：“五年前莫先生是高三，但是后半期没上多久他就退学了。我问了学校，学校说他没给具体理由，后来我找到了他在G市的住址，挨家挨户问了邻居，邻居说那段时间他母亲正好重病。”  
听到这里贺天的眉头已经拧成了一团：“你说什么？”  
特助被吓了一跳：“什，什么？他母亲正好重病……”  
贺天深深呼出一口气：“没什么，你接着说。”  
“哦哦好，”特助接着道，“我找到医院，医院有个护士记得他们母子，说他母亲当时情况确实危重，没来得及做完根治术就去世了。那之后莫先生也没有再回学校，邻居说他身上还背着挺沉的债务，是他父亲留下来的，之后几年他就一直在还债，好像年前才还清来着。”  
今晨梅花又落了几株，贺天站在零落的花瓣中，身形冷硬得犹如一座石雕。  
特助：“还有一件，小事，是我去G市一中调查的时候偶尔得知的。莫先生退学之前，学校论坛上有过一个曝光帖子，这个，当初可能没删干净，被我查到了，我看到照片上有您……”  
特助斟酌着语气：“我就接着往下查了查，我看那上面写了莫先生的父亲，就随口问了邻居，邻居还真知道，说他的父亲当初在酒吧驻唱，确实是出轨了一个男人。我顺着找到了那个酒吧，叫复杂，我去问了那儿的老板。这老板姓罗，挺倔一个人，什么都不肯说，给钱也不好使，他说要么让委托我的人亲自来，要么就给他一个明确的理由。”  
特助语气为难：“到这儿我是真搞不定了，您看……”  
贺天面色阴沉，烟早已经被他捏碎在掌心里，只听他哑声道：“你在那等着，我现在过去。”  
佣人们陆续上菜，贺天回卧室拿了车钥匙转身就走，在回廊里遇见贺呈，他只看了贺呈一眼便快步走向车库。  
黑色辉腾一路风驰电掣，往云港国际机场开去，手机就放在手刹旁的储物盒里，他有无数的话想问莫关山，但他告诉自己，不能着急，要先把一切都弄清楚，他有很强的预感，复杂的老板一定知道的更多，莫关山一直在那里驻唱绝不会没有道理。  
飞机起飞时夜幕已经降临，贺天挂掉了老宅里管家打来的电话，关机了。

贺天到G市时是深夜，复杂正要关门的时候。  
贺天走进酒吧，老板罗威在舞台上收拾音响设备。  
贺天朝他微微点头，礼貌道：“罗老板，冒昧打扰。”  
他们在舞池里说了几句话，随后贺天跟着罗威进了里间的办公室，等贺天再从罗威的办公室出来时，东方已经泛起了微红。  
特助开着在G市租到的车等在复杂门外，贺天开门上车，特助问他是要先休息还是回云港。  
贺天久久沉默着，就在特助以为他不会回答，正打算自己猜一个结果的时候，贺天开口，说了一个地名。  
他的嗓音因彻夜未眠而有些低哑，特助听在耳朵里，感觉就像有粗粝的风沙哽在他的喉管里，颗颗泣血。  
汽车在巷口停稳，贺天看着车窗外熟悉的景象，半晌，开门下了车。  
他看着那深深的窄巷，随后转身，站在已经熄灭的路灯下，抽完了一整包烟。他慢慢摘下了无名指上那枚有名无实的婚戒攥紧掌心，痛苦地闭上了双眼。

莫关山坐在庄园一楼的沙发上，看着朝阳一点点升起。  
他在这里等了一夜。  
听到贺天说会来的时候他其实很高兴，从下午就一直在等。  
等到天色由红转青，再逐渐黑沉。  
夜是漫长的，在贺天和母亲相继离开之后，他经历过无数个这样漫长的无眠的黑夜。  
万物沉寂，冰冷的墙壁中会渗出一种名为孤独的东西，而孤独令逞强的人甘愿屈服。  
他是朽木，贺天是坚冰，冰消雪融后，危楼将倾。  
莫关山知道自己对贺天来说不过是一个上不得台面的情人，情人不配得到承诺，也没有坚固的誓言。他亲眼见识过父亲对母亲的背叛，所以贺天真的很好，他想自己是时候该离开了。  
阳光照进落地窗时莫关山起身上楼，他背起背包和吉他，路过主卧时脚步停了停，随后下楼，把贺天给的银行卡放到茶几上，开门离开了庄园。  
他不知道自己该去哪，但他也不想再回G市。他坐着电车在海边绕了一圈，到火车站时下车，进售票厅以后就一直站在显示屏下看车次和目的地。  
不知站了多久又累了，莫关山干脆坐到了地上，下午的时候一个陌生的号码一直在给他打电话，他就那么看着，直到自动挂断。  
夕阳逐渐下沉，莫关山买了张去西南的票，进站时离发车还有两个小时。  
他坐在候车大厅里发呆，突然，不远处一个高大的男人风风火火朝他走来。  
他还穿着昨天早上从庄园离开时的灰色衬衣和西裤，整张脸寒得像冰，他一把拉起莫关山的手把人带到身前，沉身问道：“你要去哪？！”  
莫关山还没反应过来：“你怎么会……”  
贺天：“去哪！”  
莫关山被攥得腕骨生疼，他吞吞吐吐，答不上来：“我……”  
贺天紧紧盯着他，下一秒他的神色却变了，他看到有血液从莫关山的两个鼻孔里涌了出来，他急忙上前用手背去堵，却根本毫无作用。  
贺天拉着莫关山飞速转身：“去医院！”

夜幕再一次降临云港，莫关山低头坐在单人诊疗室里，周围站满了保镖。  
血已经止住了，只是衣服上还留着血迹。他脸色发白，双手紧握成拳。  
诊疗室的门咣当一声被人推开，莫关山抖了一下，贺天大步走进来，保镖纷纷让开，他把手里的单子一把拍在最近一个保镖的身上，所有人识相地退出门外，关上了房门。  
贺天过去直接把莫关山给拎了起来，大吼道：“你怎么敢？！你他妈的怎么敢？！”  
他怒不可遏，医生的每一句话都像是凌迟酷刑，将他剜心抽骨，还要逼着他亲眼见证。  
他的眼神几乎要把莫关山洞穿：“你就是仗着我放不下你，你就敢这样来折磨我！”  
莫关山早已经泪流满面，他双手紧紧包着贺天揪着他衣领的手，断断续续道：“不是的……不是这样的，我原本……我原本只是……”他已经开始哽咽，“我原本只是想再看你一眼……”  
他清单的最后一项写着，再见一面。然而等他到了云港，经历连续几周的漫长等待，越想越贪，到头来才发现原来他在这张人生最重的纸上写满了，贺天爱我。  
无奈人又实在太笨，似乎天生就缺了这一根筋，世上的追求方式有千千万万种，他偏要选择最差的一种。  
“对不起……贺天对不起……我也不知道该怎么办……对不起……”  
莫关山哭的不行，把额头抵在了贺天手上，温热的泪水流进了贺天掌心。  
贺天突然想起医生说最好不要让他有什么激烈的举动，以免再次出血。贺天放开了莫关山，莫关山双腿无力，直直坐回了椅子里。  
贺天看着痛哭的莫关山，害怕自己会控制不住动手，于是他猝然转身，出了诊疗室。  
他一路下楼，来到医院的小花园里，这时散步的病人都已经回病房了，贺天站在空地上，在口袋里掏来掏去，半天才反应过来烟已经被他抽完了。  
他像只焦躁地狮子，没头没脑地在地上转了几圈，最后慢慢蹲下了身。  
黑夜无声看着这个西装革履的男人，可怜，太可怜。


End file.
